


You're too Vanilla

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Teasing, Turtle Sex, Turtles, challenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF





	You're too Vanilla

Toni tapped on the garage door and looked around a little before smiling up at some bright green eyes. She smiled at him, "Hey, Raphie!" 

He grunted a greeting before moving to let her slip inside and head towards the elevator. She held it open for him and leaned against the wall for when he stepped in, "So...wanna know something new?"

She shrugged, "Why not? What's the business?" He smirked at her teasing street slang before responding.

"Donnie had a crush on you. Like a major one." 

The young black female rolled her eyes a little before shrugging, "He doesn't act on it, so I can't do anything. Although I do believe you're lying." 

"Oh, why do you believe I'd stoop to such a level?" Raphael tried to sound genuinely offended, "That's more Mikey's deal." She laughed and stepped out of the opening elevator doors and into the lair. She smiled at Mikey, who all but tackled her as he hugged her.

"Hey! Got the--" Raph smacked a huge hand over his mouth before glaring at him.

"Not out loud, dummy." He turned his attention to Toni, "Do you?" She nodded, making them both grin before they retreated up to Raph's room. Don had been sitting in the kitchen thinking about her right as she came into view. He watched as she interacted with his brothers before going up to Raph's room with them. Getting curious, he went up and pushed into Raph's room.

"Damn, Don! Don't you knock?" Raph stood to try and block Don's view of Toni as she tried to get whatever they were hiding ready. Don tossed a glance at Raph but leaned to see what Toni was doing. Raph stepped in his way again, "Can you leave please?" 

"What are you guys doing?" Raph noticed Don merely just wanted to be in her presence and wasn't going to tell on them. He sighed and glanced back a little, earning a shrug from both Mikey and Toni.

"We're uh..." He moved to close the door after pushing Don in the room more, "We're about to smoke some pot."

"Weed is fine, Raph" Raphael rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the chair across from where she sat. Don was freaking out on the inside, but he wanted to stay.

"Why? Isn't that bad for people?" Toni sighed and tossed Raph a wary glance, making him shrug. They shared an inside conversation that made Don feel insecure. 

"Well some people believe that it can be bad if it leads to other drugs. I on the other hand do not want to do anything but weed." She wiped her fingers off of the little pieces of leaves she just finished crumbling up before setting about putting it in a paper and rolling up for them all to pass around, "So I'm guessing you're not gonna smoke any?" She tossed Don a small glance, making him freeze up on the spot. He wanted to walk away, but he wanted to impress her.

Against his will, he nodded, "I'll smoke." Raphael and Mikey both stared at their brother in shock. Toni even nodded with a small smirk of amusement. While Toni set about making a few joints, Raph and Mikey started issuing out challenges and teasing each other. The whole time, Don watched Toni work with her fingers.

"You've done this a lot before?" She shook her head.

"Only when I'm feeling sorta down. Which isn't frequently. But your brothers wanted to know what smoking weed was like so I told them I'd bring some."

"So that's why they asked if marijuana would have any effect on our systems." Don sighed and stared at his brothers as they laughed and messed with each other. 

"There! Alright, Mikey, go get the snacks so there's no chance of you getting caught all red eye'd out there." He nodded and hopped out of the room to fetch something to hold them over. Toni leaned back in her chair and held up the first one, planting her feet in Raph's lap and lighting the joint. The two remaining brothers were mesmerized by how easily she took the first few puffs before she handed it over to Raph.

"Careful, don't burn your fingers." He nodded and brought it to his lips, inhaling deeply once before he burst into a coughing fit. She giggled a little, "Sorry, should've warned you. When you start, you gotta start out slowly." He nodded before seeing Mikey reappear with arms full of bags of chips. He tossed them on his brother's hammock before settling back in his seat next to the hothead, who gave him the joint.

Mikey took his first inhale, holding it for a bit before coughing it out and handing it to Don. The genius had to glance warily between his brothers and his crush before taking a small inhale himself. He didn't cough, but he felt it sting a bit. He coughed and passed it back to Toni, who smirked at their first pulls.

"Hehe, rookies..." They spent the next few minutes passing back and forth, talking a little and teasing each other a bit. About an hour later and two full joints later, they were high as hell and laughing at almost nothing. Donnie couldn't figure out what about this made him love this feeling of aloofness. He had snagged one of the bags of cheetos and was ranting about absolutely nothing to them, surprisingly keeping them entertained.

"Now, Don" The turtle in question looked at Raph, "I must ask. Are you sure you're not gay?" Don flushed as Mikey giggled and Toni rolled her eyes. He pouted a little.

"What the hell makes you think that?" 

Toni piped up this time, "Well to be honest, you do act kinda feminine." 

Don pouted a little, "Well that doesn't mean I'm gay." 

"You're right. I'm sorry. You have a crush on me, right? I hope I don't look too much like a guy that a gay guy finds me attractive." Raph and Mikey howled with laughter as Don growled a little.

"First, I'm not gay. Second, who told you?" 

Raph raised his hand with no regret, "She had to know dude. She would probably find out if you kept drooling over her as much as you do." Mikey made no comment other than the occasional giggle.

"Yeah and I'm sorry Donnie, but you're just not my type. You're smart, sweet and awesome, just...I need things I don't think you can provide..." 

"Ooooohhhhh snap!" Mikey and Raph chided as Don turned to Toni as she shrugged.

"Oh? And what do you think I can't provide?"

"Well, first of all, you're just too vanilla. I like rough sex. And not like abusive shit. I mean you seem like you like it slow and sweet and that's cool and all, but I just gotta be dominated."

"So you think I can't dominate you?" She nodded as he huffed. He folded his arms and stared at her as she emptied a bag of Lays into her mouth as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What? There's a difference than making love and fucking. Most of the time, I prefer to be fucked."

Raph teased a little as he saw his brother's eyes light up, "Hell, I can fuck you." 

"Hell no Raph. I have a feeling you'd try and put me in a wheelchair. There is a such thing as too much." She wiggled her toes as she tried to open another bag of chips.

"How can I prove to you that I'm not too vanilla for you?" Don was growing upset. Toni knew it, but she figured he'd be fine after this little weed session. She decided to tease him a bit more before laying off.

"Well, be creative." She smirked and winked before reaching into her new bag for a chip. She barely had time to put it in her mouth before Don was up and hauling her over his shoulder.  He left Raph's room and closed the door loudly behind him. Raph and Mikey both stared at the door with wide eyes before glancing at each other.

"Is he seriously gonna fuck her?" Mikey asked.

Raph shrugged, "We'll know by if someone comes in here. If it's Toni, it didn't go well and she's to get her stuff. If it's Don, he managed to fuck her to sleep and he's getting her stuff for her." Mikey fell out in a fit of giggles again.

~~~~~~~

Don carried her down to his lab, picking it for it's space and, to be honest,  he's always wanted to have sex on his desk. That and he forgot to clean his room before she got here. He was not about to embarrass himself with this new found confidence. He placed her on her butt on the desk before stepping back to take off his gear. He wanted to look at her, but he was sure her eyes would some how steal his confidence. he stared at her legs until he moved forward to yank off her leather jacket.

He avoided her shocked look for taking off her shirt, "I swear to God if another person doubts me, I'm gonna kill them..." He grumbles before moving to pull her pants and panties off in one swipe. He pressed forward to kiss her deeply, taking the extremely high girl off guard. She moaned and leaned into his lips, making his heart jump as his fingers fumbled with her bra. Once he had it off, his hands slipped in between her legs to play with her. She gasped and wrapped a hand tightly around his arm as she leaned into him. 

Instinctively she spread her legs to give him more room to rub her opening. She was getting wet quickly and Don found his fingers wet and slick. Soon he couldn't contain himself any more. He pulled back, making her whine and pulled her up. He turned and pushed her to bend over the table as he let himself slip into the air. She turned to look back at his dick, shocked at the sheer size and look of it.

"Jeez, I didn't know you were that hung..." He smirked with a bit of pride before reaching to pull her hips up to his a little before lining himself up with her. Quickly he thrust himself in, making her yelp out. He took a moment to make sure it wasn't from pain before he started to thrust in and out of her fast. Her hands were planted against the desk despite her weak attempts at pushing herself up. Don held her hips up with her toes barely touching the floor as he pounded into her. 

The only thing that filled the lab was lewd, wet smacks and grunts and moans. Soon he churred out as he felt himself closing in on his climax. The sound vibrated throughout his being and into her, making her tighten and whine.

"Fuck, I'm close Don!" She wrapped her fingers around the other side of the desk to keep herself planted as she felt his hips speed up. Soon she was screaming as waves of her orgasm washed over her. He had to pull her head back by her hair and kiss her roughly to quiet her down. Once she was over, he grunted and came into her, biting her shoulder to keep his own moans of ecstasy down. Soon he was drained of almost all energy. They were both panting really hard and he had to stand up to pull out of her. 

She whined at being left feeling so empty. He smirked a bit and pulled her over to the day bed to lay with him, "Am I too vanilla now?" 

Toni, now having been sobered up, grinned at him and kissed him before laying down. She moved to give him room to slide in with her, "Hell no. Sorry for doubting you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "So since I'm sweet and smart and awesome and now I'm not too vanilla--"

"No, I wouldn't mind dating you. Now shut up and let me get some sleep." Don grinned and pulled her closer to his plastron, glad that this form of peer pressure played in his favor.


End file.
